


Gullible Humans

by Ride_Forever



Category: due South
Genre: Diefcentric, Gen, Wolves, annual collections, floral references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: “He does read lips, so enunciate clearly.“(Fraser to Ray Kowalski regarding Diefenbaker inBurning Down the House,season three, episode one.)
Relationships: Diefenbaker & Benton Fraser & Ray Kowalski
Comments: 26
Kudos: 32
Collections: Flower Crown Day 2021, Psychic Wolves for Lupercalia





	Gullible Humans

**Author's Note:**

> TYK to [petra](https://petra.dreamwidth.org/) for running the annual _Psychic Wolves for Lupercalia,_ to the [due South Virtual Bar](https://dsvirtualbar.dreamwidth.org/) for running the annual _Flower Crown Day,_ and to half_a_fanboy for the quick last-minute beta.

TRAPPED BY BAD GUYS IN A WAREHOUSE

Fraser grips Dief’s muzzle to focus the half-wolf’s attention and then speaks to him, enunciating carefully. “Dief, you’ve got to slip past them and retrieve some back-up for us.” 

As Dief darts off, Ray murmurs “Yeah, sure, like he can really read lips.”

And when Dief returns with back-up, Ray is so preoccupied with getting in on the bust and threatening to kick some heads that he doesn’t give any thought to the supposed lip-reading.

TRAPPED BY BAD GUYS IN AN ALLEY

Fraser takes hold of Dief’s muzzle to get his full attention and then enunciates clearly. “Dief, montez ces escaliers, puis sautez ces hommes par derriere.”

As Dief runs up the fire escape, Ray mutters “Fraser, you are a bilingual show-off. And no, I do not believe the wolf reads lips, English or French.” 

And when Dief leaps from the fire escape to land snarling and snapping amidst the bad guys, Ray is so busy joining the fray and threatening to kick some heads that he doesn’t give any thought to the supposed lip-reading and French language comprehension.

TRAPPED BY BAD GUYS IN A FLOWER SHOP

“Fraser,” Ray whispers, “what’s Dief doing over there? We need him over here!”

“Well, Ray, Diefenbaker has always had a keen interest in horticulture, and I’m afraid he has become distracted by that display of flower crowns.”

Then Dief glances in Fraser’s direction and Fraser signals him to come over. When the half-wolf is close enough and attentive enough, Fraser instructs him to go past the tulips, go around behind the roses, go beyond that to the daffodils, and then ambush the miscreants amidst the mixed bouquets. 

Ray is struck silent first by the sheer verbosity of the instructions and then by the exactitude with which Dief follows them. After the perps are cuffed and Ray has Mirandized them following a warning about kicking them in the head, he turns to Fraser and says “So, uh, the wolf really can read lips?”

“Of course, Ray. I have said as much, and I don’t tell lies.”

Diefenbaker thinks to himself “Gullible humans! Wolves can’t really read lips! That’s just silly. What I can read is your _mind_.”


End file.
